


La flor de la venganza III: fruto

by aurembiaux



Series: La flor de la venganza [3]
Category: Code Geass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El desenlace final... ¿qué sucederá ahora que León ya es adulto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La flor de la venganza III: fruto

León avanzaba por los pasillos del Palacio Imperial, tarareando para sus adentros el himno de Britannia mientras repasaba la situación.  
La tía Cornelia estaba lista para actuar, así como su marido, Lord Guilford. Aunque ambos estaban retirados del ejército, aún mantenían su influencia sobre los caballeros Gladstone, que continuaba siendo un cuerpo de elite, aunque extraoficial, puesto que Lelouch había permitido seguir con vida a los que abandonaron las armas. Nina Einstein también estaba dispuesta a actuar, y por el mismo motivo que Cornelia: Euphi.  
Kanon Maldini se hallaba en su puesto. En realidad, el plan podía considerarse suyo. León sabía que nadie deseaba más en el mundo que él ver a Schneizel libre de las cadenas que Lelouch le había impuesto.  
En el exterior, Tien Zi se había comprometido a colaborar con él. Jamás había perdonado a Lelouch la ejecución de su adorado Xiang Ku, cuando éste intentó alzarse en rebelión unos meses antes de contraer matrimonio con ella. También su madre cuidaría de que Europa le siguiera, aunque por el momento no estaba enterada de los planes de su hijo. León no había querido preocuparla. Además, sabía que con el tiempo ella había llegado a coger cierto aprecio a Lelouch, igual que lo había sentido por Schneizel.  
El mayor peligro provenía de Kaguya y su primo, Kururugi Suzaku. Formaban una pareja peligrosa, y estarían dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte por Lelouch y su hija. Afortunadamente, al menos el legendario maestro de Suzaku, Toudou, estaba muerto (lo había preferido antes que rendirse al Emperador). Un problema menos. De la antigua Orden de Caballeros Negros, la única que de verdad le podía causar problemas era Kouzumi Karen. No se iba tomar nada bien los planes de León para su antiguo amante. El príncipe esperaba que, puesto que de momento estaba retenida en el hospital por haberse fracturado las dos piernas, al salir de allí se hubiera aplacado. Contaba para ello con su marido, lord Weiberg. Ése era un tipo razonable, si bien un tanto voluble.  
La amiga de lord Weiberg, Anya, y su padre adoptivo, lord Jeremiah Gottwald, no parecían precisamente deseosos de volver al campo de batalla, otra circunstancia que había que agradecer.  
En realidad, quien verdaderamente preocupaba a León era C.C.. Su amor por Lelouch era claro y patente, y aquella misteriosa e inalterable mujer parecía extraordinariamente difícil de matar. Sabía que ella podía convertir su vida en un infierno; a decir verdad, dudaba que pudiera volver a sentirse seguro en su vida, pero eso eran gajes del oficio. En general compensaba. No tenía miedo a morir y, en cualquier caso, ya había plantado una parte de sí mismo en el vientre de Mia, irónicamente en cama a causa de un embarazo difícil, igual que lo había estado su propia madre cuando Lelouch tomó el poder.  
Mia. Si realmente lamentaba algo, era el disgusto que se iban a llevar ella y la tía Nunnally, especialmente esta última. La tía Nunnally, que lo había tratado como a un hijo y le había enseñado a querer y respetar a Lelouch, y a éste a que le quisiera y respetara a él. Incluso lo convenció para que lo adoptara con motivo de su boda con Mia. Esperaba que pudiera perdonarle lo que estaba a punto de hacer. “Lo siento, tía”, pensó. “Yo ya tenía un padre, y una madre”.  
Si Mia podría perdonarle era realmente un enigma para León. Por una lado, ella adoraba a su padre; por el otro, León sabía que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella. Además, pronto tendrían un hijo juntos. Por último, el carácter de Mia se parecía mucho al suyo propio. ¿Entendería y disculparía sus motivos, o ese mismo carácter la induciría a conspirar en su contra?  
Aún podía echarse atrás.  
No, en realidad no podía. Siempre había sabido que sus pasos le conducirían allí, a la puerta del despacho de Lelouch.  
Tal y como Kanon había prometido, los guardias no estaban. León abrió la puerta y entró en aquella habitación que conocía tan bien.  
El príncipe paseó la mirada por el cuatro, repleto de estanterías, mesas para los secretarios (ausentes en aquel momento), ordenadores de última generación y mapas. Al fondo, con la luz del atardecer tras él, se encontraba sentado ante su mesa de ébano el hombre cuyos de designios podían cambiar el mundo.  
Más bien bajito y definitivamente flacucho, juzgó León, que había heredado el aspecto físico de su padre. Su pelo castaño se mantenía abundante y sin canas, a pesar de tener ya cerca de cuarenta y tres años. Sexy más que atractivo, opinaban las mujeres. Allí estaba aquel hombre, el brillante aunque irresponsable estudiante Lelouch Lamperouge, el heroico y milagroso terrorista Zero, Su Majestad Imperial Lelouch vi Britannia, señor y dueño del mundo. Un estadista, un estratega y ante todo un grandísimo actor. Un genio.  
Su tío, su padrastro, su suegro, su padre adoptivo. Su adversario.  
Lelouch no levantó la vista de su mesa mientras León avanzaba por la sala, y continuó trabajando. Si de algo no se podían quejar sus súbditos, reflexionó el muchacho, era de la dedicación del Emperador al trabajo. León sacó su arma y se detuvo apenas un metro de la mesa de su padre adoptivo. Sólo entonces dijo éste:  
\- Había dado órdenes de que no se me molestara –gruñó-. ¿Quién es?  
Bueno, reflexionó León, después de todo, él también tenía ciertas dotes para el teatro. De modo que no pudo evitar dramatizar un poco y responder, alzando el arma:  
\- La venganza.  
León aplaudió interiormente el autodominio de Lelouch, cuya cara no mostró la más mínima expresión al ver el cañón de la pistola apuntándole.  
\- Un arma cerámica de agujas – explicó el rubio-. Indetectable por los mecanismos de defensa. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? Fue un descuido por tu parte no pensar en ello.  
\- ¿Quién te lo contó? – preguntó Lelouch.  
\- Mia.  
\- Mia, claro- Lelouch frunció el ceño-. ¿Sabe ella lo que estás haciendo?  
León negó con la cabeza.  
\- No, no lo sabe.  
\- Me alegra saberlo.  
En un rápido gesto, Lelouch se quitó las lentillas y ordenó:  
\- Baja el arma.  
Su hijastro lo estaba esperando, pero aun así sintió un ligero pánico. Sin embargo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras Lelouch pronunciaba la orden, León activó su propio Geass.  
Y, como esperaba, no sintió nada.  
\- ¿Qué demonios...? –dijo Lelouch, asombrado al ver que no le obedecía.  
\- No eres el único que tiene un Geass, ni C.C. la única capaz de concederlo... o no lo era. Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada, V.V. le concedió el Geass de la inmunidad ante otros Geass, y le advirtió de que en la mayoría de casos, éste pasaba de la embarazada al feto- sonrió-. Hace unos años encontramos a un sujeto dispuesto a hacer la prueba. Soy inmune.  
León no estaba preparado para la agilidad de Lelouch. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Emperador le lanzó la mesa encima y saltó hacia un lado. León se apartó a tiempo y disparó instintivamente. Su entrenamiento dio resultado; Lelouch se dejó caer de rodillas, aullando de dolor, al notar cómo le era arrancado un pedazo de oreja.  
El príncipe alzó de nuevo el arma, repentinamente indeciso.  
\- ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo, hijo? – preguntó Lelouch, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.  
León bufó.  
\- Si estás intentando recurrir a mi compasión, entonces definitivamente te mereces estar muerto.  
Lelouch rió amargamente.  
\- Es cierto. Mátame, pues.  
León alzó de nuevo el arma y volvió a dudar. Y, entonces, ocurrió algo que impidió que matara al Emperador.  
Para ser un hombre tan grande, Schneizel vi Britannia se movía con sorprendente rapidez. En un instante estuvo junto a su hijo y atenazó su muñeca, al tiempo que trataba de sacar su propia arma. De pronto, León recordó lo que le había contado Kanon acerca de la muerte de Diethard, y comprendió que su padre podía llegar a matarlo en defensa de Lelouch. Instintivamente, levantó su arma, que en el forcejeo quedó alojada en el pecho de Schneizel, y apartó con la mano su pistola. Los disparos fueron simultáneos.  
El arma de cerámica arrojó un tiro directo al corazón de Schneizel. Su muerte fue inmediata. León notó como se desplomaba en sus brazos, y su peso le hizo caer de rodillas.  
El disparo de Schneizel dio a Lelouch en el pecho. El Emperador pareció sorprendido, y luego cayó hacia delante y agarró con la mano la muñeca de León.  
\- Cuida de Mia- jadeó. Sus dedos eran increíblemente fuertes para tratarse de un moribundo-. C.C.- murmuró, y expiró instantes después.  
León permaneció unos minutos arrodillado, sintiendo cómo la sangre de sus dos padres le empapaba el traje blanco. Los había matado. A los dos. No era un sueño; aún podía notar el peso de Schneizel y la presión de los dedos de Lelouch.  
Los había matado. Sintió náuseas un instante, pero luego se recompuso. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando cruzó la puerta, sólo permitió que un único pensamiento ocupara su mente:  
“Soy el nuevo Emperador de Britannia”.


End file.
